Andre (Hairdressers and Zombies)
Pre-Apocalypse Andre is a mechanic and has had many, many girlfriends in his life; from college to present. Often dating more than ten at once, leaving them when they bugged him or became too needy; Tosh, who wanted to let Andre move into her flat with her, was getting like this in Andre's eyes. It is known that he also often had casual sex with women, but not including those encounters he had seventeen girlfriends at that moment, one being Tosh. While Andre was at college it is also mentioned he had used 'pot' but did not class it as a serious drug. Post-Apocalypse Episode 1 Andre is first mentioned by Tosh when she speaks about her new flat, she explains that she asks Andre to move in with her but he always rejects the offer and becomes angry when she questions him further. He is also mentioned earlier by Tosh when explaining why he can't pay the rent on her flat, the reason being he is repairing a friend's car. At the end of the episode Andre bursts into Turn Heads Salon, bleeding from a bite in his neck, Tosh screams his name before he collapses. Episode 2 We first see Andre in a flashback, talking to a woman named Louise on the phone; she is angry that he hasn't turned up to her parents and it is revealed the two are in a relationship. He gets tired of her complaining and hangs up, blocking and deleting her from his contacts. It is revealed he has several girlfriends as has had so most of his life; he was also getting tired of Tosh who kept asking him to move in with her. He however believes it is a shame as she has a nice ass; he plans to leave her at her work so that she can't make too much of a scene and sees it as a win-win as she may even get some time off because of it. A woman quickly runs past him with a baby in a pram, knocking him slightly; he shouts abuse but she doesn't look back. A young man wearing a hoodie then advances toward him, believing he was a drug addict, Andre wasn't worried and carried on walking. The man, who was in fact reanimated, bit Andre in his neck; he shoved the young man away and ran toward Turn Head's Salon as it was the cloest place in which he knew people. It then cuts back to present time, after a few minutes of trying to help him he bleeds to death. Tosh is left devastated, meanwhile Denise has picked up his phone; first using it to attempt to call out but then reading his text messages. Kayleigh later covers Andre's body with a cloak before continuing to clean the main room, Tosh continues to hold his hand. When Denise talks about the place not being safe and that they should all leave she explains Andre is a death trap waiting to happen. People argue back stating that they don't know how it works and that they can't bury; meanwhile Tosh remains silent. When Denise suggests that they leave him or even use his body as a distraction to the reanimated person outside, Tosh is furious stating that he is her boyfriend. Reluctantly, while trying to persuade the others to leave and that Andre wasn't worth the emotion she read out several of the sexual themed texts from his phone sent to many different women. Heartbroken and doubtful at first, Tosh realized it was true and again fell silent.Much later Patricia sits besides Tosh and the two talk, Patricia trying to comfort her. They have a short conversation which seems to cheer Tosh up; at one point making her laugh. She then goes on to explain how Denise was right about Andre not being worth her time, before leaving to help reinforce the salon. After thinking about what Patricia had said Tosh also decides to leave Andre's side and help but as she goes to his hands grip tightens around her own; he to has reanimated. Although she was furious and disgusted at him she was overjoyed to see him alive, when he groaned Denise and Kayleigh backed away. Patricia suggested to move, stating that she didn't think it was Andre anymore but before Tosh could he tore into her face before pulling out her throat, killing her. Episode 3 After attacking and killing Tosh; Andre goes for Patricia. She narrowly survives by slashing his throat with a pair of scissors and then knocked him over. He however gets to his feet, uninjured by the attack and tries to get them again. Patricia tells Kayleigh to keep him busy as she slips past him; Andre gets closer to biting both Denise and Kayleigh who are cornered against the locked door when Patricia beats him to death with the TV off the wall; she didn't stop till his head was completely caved in. Trivia *Andre is the first male character to be physically seen in Hairdressers and Zombies **He is also the first character to be bitten by a reanimated person (Off-Screen) *When Andre sees a reanimated person he believes they have taken strange drugs and mentioned a television series, Breaking Bad. *Andre is the only character to have every available "state" **He was listed as alive when the characters were announced before the episodes aired. **He was listed as unknown at the end of episode one when he collapsed inside the store. **He was listed as undead when he attacked and killed Tosh at the end of episode two. **He was listed as dead when he was put down by Patricia in episode three. Category:Characters Category:Hairdressers and Zombies Category:Hairdressers and Zombies Characters